


Trust

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddling, Sign Language, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q2 comes back to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the shows characters

_Ichi!_ Q2 signs his name excitedly before falling back into the seat next to the former Drone. He’s smiling that dashing smile, the one that he wears when he has a particularly dangerous idea. Icheb had looked up at the Q when he had entered the room, but quickly tried to ignore him by staring intently at the PADD in front of him. It didn’t work. 

The PADD was pulled out of his fingers, gently but insistently. _Ichi,_ He signs again, using the Sign Name that only he was allowed to use. Icheb finally sighed and focused his attention on Q2. His reward was a dazzling smile, one that left Icheb weak in the knees. _I want to play._

Icheb sighed and pulled back. Last time he saw Q2, he had nearly died. He told himself then that he’d never fall for that devastating smile again. No matter how much he wanted to. They certainly weren’t going to play again. How could Icheb trust someone who nearly killed him? _No._ he signed shortly, quick and final. He didn’t give a reason, he didn’t need to. 

Q2’s smile fell, and Icheb instantly felt the feeling people termed as 'having rocks in one’s stomach'. Q2 instantly was serious, his expression sober and mature. Icheb had never seen it quite like that before. “Icheb,” He started, using the Sign Name most everyone else used for him, inspired by the ocular implant. _I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to get hurt._

 _I can’t trust you._ He wasn’t being childish. The games they played required trust. A lot of it. He couldn’t simply submit to someone who he couldn’t trust to keep him safe. 

He expected the Q to fight him, to argue that he’s matured. That he’s better than before. To his surprised, Q2 didn’t do that. He sighed, looking of all the world contrite. _I know Icheb, and I’m sorry. I know I fucked up._ He looked seriously in Icheb’s eyes. _I was scared, when you were going to die. I won’t let that happen again._ He paused a moment, now unable to look at the former drone. His signing was tiny, and quick, and Icheb barely caught it. _I’d rather be turned into an amoeba than see you hurt again._

That was surprising. Well, it surprised Icheb at least. Q2 hadn’t seemed to really care about much when he was on Voyager last. He and Icheb had played, yes, but it wasn’t that serious. At least, Icheb didn’t think Q2 was taking it all that seriously. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to think and not be distracted. 

Icheb had gotten to close to Q2 before, and that had nearly left him dead. He didn’t want to admit how much he had fallen for the Q, didn’t want to admit that Q might be a weakness. Q2 had the most devastatingly beautiful smile that left Icheb breathless and weak, and spending time with the Q, even out of the bedroom, had been enjoyable. He’d never felt like this around anyone. It hadn’t scared him before, but now it did. Now that he knew how badly he could get hurt. 

He didn’t die that last time, because Q2 had saved him. That was an important fact to consider. Q2 hadn’t just nearly killed him, he had saved him too. Maybe he was safe with Q2? 

_How can I know I’ll be safe?_ Q2 bit his lip, and Icheb had to focus on the Q’s hands for fear of distraction. He wanted to give in already. He would give in, but not yet. 

_I… have thought about that._ Q2 met his eyes again, looking as serious as before. _You were always safe here. I never put you in danger here. I promise not to kidnap you on any spaceships again._ He cracked a small smile _Well, not until I have your trust again._

Icheb smiled slightly and nodded, closing his eyes again and thinking on Q2’s words for a moment. He was right. Q2 had been perfect in the bedroom, especially safety wise. He knew this, otherwise he wouldn’t even be considering playing again, no matter how much he liked Q2. 

When Icheb opened his eyes, Q2 looked almost as vulnerable as he had ever seen him. He looked worried, and almost pleading. That had been good at first, but now it just wasn’t right. Icheb slid smoothly out of his chair and knelt gracefully in front of Q2. He rested his hands on his knees, and pressed his forehead lightly against Q’s knees in submission. Giving it willingly. 

Q2 had tensed up for a moment, but Icheb felt him relax and sigh in relief. His hands found Icheb’s hair and he stroked lightly. He was gentle, treating Icheb delicately. Like he thought he’d never be able to have this opportunity again. Icheb only relaxed, loving the attention paid to his hair. They sat like that for a while, both enjoying each other’s company. 

Fingers tightened in Icheb’s hair and he was jerked up. Instantly he looked up at the Q. _Safeword?_ He asked, staring intently at the other. Icheb crossed his fore and middle fingers together into an R and shook it lightly, making sure Q2 could see it. Q2 nodded and with a snap of his fingers, Icheb was on his front in his bed. 

Hands were cuffed to the headboard, most of his weight was on his knees and elbows. His fingers were free to move, and in full sight of the Q. Icheb’s knees were spread apart with a spreader bar, and his sweater and pants were gone. He shivered softly and pressed his head into the pillow in front of him. 

The bed dipped and Icheb could feel Q2 sitting on the edge by his head. He turned and watched the Q, shivering slightly in anticipation. _You’re mine._ The dazzling smile was there, and Icheb felt himself flush already. _You’re mine and I want you to know that. Today. Tomorrow. Next week. Understand?_ Q2 paused a moment and smiled, flipping the sign for ‘understand’ to the sign for ‘horny’ and smirking in an almost immature way. 

_Ha, ha_ Icheb almost rolled his eyes, but he didn’t dare look away from Q2. His hair was pushed back and he melted into the touch, loving the attention. He missed this. Even if he hadn’t wanted to, he thought about this in the ensuing week after his almost death. He had missed this dearly, and had wanted Q2 to come back sooner. 

_I couldn’t resist,_ Q2 smiled and then went serious again, falling into his role. _You’re mine._ He signed again. Icheb could only nod helplessly. He wanted to be Q2’s. He liked it when the Q had played with him, used him, punished him, anything. He wanted it again more than ever. _I want to make sure you know this for as long as I’m gone, Icheb._

Icheb’s eyes slipped closed and he could feel himself moan. If he hadn’t been hard before, he was aching to be touched now. A tug on his hair had him snapping to attention again. _I will use the paddle on you, until you are crying and aching for me. Then I will fuck you. Only after that, will I decide if you’ve been a good boy._ Icheb pressed his head up into Q2’s hand like a cat, acknowledging what his master said and showing he too wanted it. _Good_ and with that, the Q went out of Icheb’s sight. 

Pressing his face into the pillow, Icheb waited for the first smack. He tensed every few moments, not knowing at all when Q2 would hit him. He knew it would hurt, he wanted it to hurt. He was excited for it, but that didn’t mean the anticipation left him scared. It felt like forever before the first blow fell. Icheb could feel the whine build in his throat. Before it escaped, it was cut off by another smack, and another. They fell fast and hard, alternating from cheek to cheek. Occasionally Q2 would focus on one cheek, ten or so swats, before evening out on the other. 

He didn’t know how long he lay there, but he was sobbing and shuddering in pain. Tears carving tracks into his cheeks before being absorbed by the pillow underneath him. Icheb didn’t even noticed when Q2 was finished, his ass throbbed on it’s own painfully. He did notice when the restraints fell away, and strong arms wrapped around him. Icheb’s head was cradled into Q2’s lap and his hair was stroked gently. His chin was cupped, and he was looking into his lover’s eyes. _Are you okay?_ Icheb nodded furiously, leaning forward and up to press kisses into Q2’s neck. 

_Fuck me, Fuck me please._ He begged, pressing the signs hard into Q2’s chest. _Make me yours, please, finish it, fuck me._ He couldn’t sit, but he was kneeling, half in Q2’s lap. Q2 was perfect, the only person who understood that Icheb not only enjoyed this, but needed this. He was ruthless, not because he was mean, but because he knew Icheb wanted this, needed it. He wanted it too, and Icheb didn’t ever want to think of losing Q2 again. 

It was several long minutes before Q2 listened. He sat there, holding Icheb and ignoring Icheb’s begging. He stroked Icheb’s hair and kissed his face. Only after Icheb calmed down a little, did Q2 push Icheb flat on his back. Icheb let out a pained moan, but otherwise didn’t protest. He was staring up at Q2 like he was the god of Icheb’s world, desperate and hungry for a touch, a taste. 

_I’m going to fuck you now, Icheb._ Icheb let out another soft whine, his hands pressed to his chest once, begging again. Q2 snapped his fingers, preparing and stretching Icheb. His fingers tightened in the sheets and his legs spread wider, inviting Q2 into them. 

Q2 was slow, even after preparing Icheb. He was careful with him. Q2 knew how Icheb liked to be hurt, and was very careful about only hurting his Icheb in those ways. When he was fully inside Icheb, he smiled down at him. _Mine._

Icheb smiled and responded by nodding emphatically. Pressing _Yours_ over and over into Q2’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
